Forum:So here's MY question concerning modded weapons...
I've seen a lot of arguments on this forum recently stemming from the subject of modded weapons. Specifically, I see people getting into arguments about whether certain weapons are legitimate or modded, and time and time again I see people claiming "it dropped from Crawmerax, so it must be legit." Then comes the retort, "you were playing with your friends, so one of them just dropped it by Crawmerax when he died." So here's my question: Why the hell would someone do that? Why would someone drop their modded gun by Crawmerax's loot pile? I visualize a person doing this in a game, then coming on to these forums and then laughing maniacly when he sees us all arguing with each other. "Yesssss...." he mutters as he wrings his hands together like a mad scientist. "Soon my plan shall be complete!" I don't see any other possible explanation for such behavior. Do you? -- SanguisDiabolus 03:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Its just the nature of a Troll outside of the forums, creating blatant fuel for heated arguements on the forum. Sneaky bastards them Trolls are... ~ One random guy 03:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) There could certainly be an element of that, to a degree. Not so much for the dropper's reading pleasure on this forum, but to push an agenda of modded weapons becoming more commonplace, and thus, accepted. Or, someone could just not know that they own a modded weapon themselves, and drop it in order to make room in their inventory in order to replace it with something better.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I suppose Jarrad, but secretly dropping modded guns in Crawmerax farming games in an attempt to push a pro-modded weapon agenda? It just sounds too far-fetched to me. If that WAS the case, I would think it would have to be some organization (for lack of a better term) somewhere that held these views, and so joined games to do these covert weapon drops. I say that because the alternative would be that a group of individuals who are all pro-modded weapons all came up with the idea to drop modded weapons and are all acting under their own volition. -- SanguisDiabolus 03:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok so I mod weaponds and have over 800. I have killed Crawmerax the Invincible 40 times and i have never once dropped a modded weapon to pick up a non-modded weapon ,or to secretly make a fellow teammate pick it up thiking it was legit. There is truely no purpose in dropping a modded wepond unless by accident. : But, see your missing the point of this topic. There are people out there who would do such a thing as drop a modded weapon during a Craw game, in an attempt to fool the unsuspecting person to pick it up into thinking its legit. What SanguisDiabolus is trying to get across is "Why?" ~ One random guy 04:19, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Dude it the F*#% illuminati!!! It part of their 1337 step plan to take over the internet.Lone-Wanderer 04:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Of course, you're assuming that they are telling the truth about "it being dropped by Crawmerax". A more logical explanation is that some poster wants to get his ePeen stroked by posting a weapon he/friend just mod'ed and claim they just found it. Just like hackers posting how they pwn everyone. -- MeMadeIt 04:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Memadelt is right. Most likely the guy claiming he got it from Crawm is lying. More likely is that he duped it from someone he met online, the guy told him it was legit (and may have actually believed it) so he thought it was legit too. I've traded/duped/whatever so many weapons, it's hard to remember which is which. Whenever I trade/dupe a gun, I always tell the guy if I actually found the gun or if I duped it from someone else. As far as I'm concerned, if I got a dupe from somone else, I will never vouch for it being a legit weapon. I ONLY vouch for a legit weapon I found myself. Otherwise, there are no guarantees.Gamedoctor21 05:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I personaly don't care if a weapon is modded or not. All of the weapons are randomly generated, so when modding you are just forcing a specific combination. If a gun is modded, the way to check is that its money is (probably) over $9,999,999; although this is not always the case, Craw drops over $9,999,999 weapons but it is rarer. The overwhelming majority of modded weapons are NOT possible. --Nagamarky 05:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) BTW in responce to Nagamarky, it is a mod it might be a double name like Shredder Shredder, or Anarcy Anarcy. If you are anal about modded weapons, research it. I believe that you can find it out on this site. Go to Weapons then the type of gun and see if only a specific "brand" can use it, with the prefixes and red text. I know a mod when I see one, thank you very much. I get the impression that you feel I need to know more? First you say "when modding you are just forcing a specific combination", then you contradict yourself with "it is a mod it might be a double name". How is a double name able to be generated? Your later statement about the money value was also rendered completely pointless by your own explanation. --Nagamarky 05:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I would just like to say that Nagamarky knows his sh^t when it comes to modding. If he says something is modded, I believe it. I just think lots people dupe modded weapons and never say whether it is or not so the person they give it to might think it's legit and then maybe even SAYS it's legit when he passes it on. He's not really lying outright because he just doesn't know. I've played with people online who were using duped modded weapons and I genuinely believe they had no idea. Lots of modded weapons are easy to spot like the shredder shredder but others are not as easy for me. But I think they're still easy to spot if you really know what you're doing like Nagamarky. If he says it's modded, bet on it.--Gamedoctor21 06:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Nag pretty much wrote the wiki guidebook on spotting a mod! IMonkoii 18:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) With a couple minutes time spent, and some time in willowtree, you do spot hacked and legit guns yourself quite quick, tho since 1.3 the real hacks are narrowed down to titles and prefixes which cause some effects, before 1.3, well there you had to know your shit and read from the stats themself if a gun was hacked or not.... got a couple underpowered hacked guns (for specific effects i wanted to ahve or know) and a couple overpowered legits, since 1.3 its evenly obscured--Demonique 16:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) In order to understand a persons reason for doing something you are going to have to be able to think like them, which unless you know them quite personally is going to be rather difficult. The type of person who is reading a forum absorbing and sharing knowledge about a game is not the same type of person who is trying to trick someone into thinking that Crawmerax just droppped the most uber of uber loot evarr. To some people it's just "funny" to think they have gotten away with tricking someone, even if there is nothing to be gained from it. People have been doing this type of thing in online games even since the first Diablo(probably even sooner... I never really got into MUDs). Does it make sense to anyone why they want to do this? yes. Does it make sense to those of us trying to think about it rationally? no. Some people are just jerks.--Silvermesh 19:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I really don't like most of this thread. Seriously, okay, this was the only thing that made me think it's easily possible: "someone has a hacked gun and drops it in order to make room in their inventory." This is the only scenario I can imagine where someone would pick up a gun random gun in multiplayer and it would be a modded gun. Another thing, modded weapons could look 100% legit, that is, they don't have any parts that can't be randomly generated. So for all you know, any gun you got from someone may have been min-maxed. (It's an old saying from DnD when you play with the intent of making your character have the best possible stats the rules allow) Twoiko 16:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I assume you are talking about what many call "constructs," weapons that theoretically could be randomly generated legitimately, but were created deliberately with the best legitimate parts available. --Skeve 16:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) and also, some real weapons can look modded (due to rare combinations of parts) i have a legit double anarchy, its just abnormally good (im on xbox, so couldnt mod if i wanted to) -- [[User:Baalazmon|''Baalazmon]] 16:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) being on a console does not mean you cannot hack your save......--Demonique 18:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) (has as well a barrel 5 torgue double anarchy, she loves and that is legit, double awesome) I thought that anarchies could only spawn with barrels 1-3? Freed23 18:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) i cannot since i do not have the cable thingy -- [[User:Baalazmon|Baalazmon]] 18:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) You could use a usb drive. Freed23 19:23, April 16, 2010 (UTC) i thought that as well, got it as a single gun with a bit ammo of the chest in the arid badlands near the arena, its a l28 gun i still use on my 61, and i do not dare improving quality on that monster--Demonique 20:14, April 16, 2010 (UTC)--to add, i ahvent found ever again but this is the most sickening awesome imaginable gun to have for a loooong while Hey Demonique, Could you post the build lines out of willow tree so I can make myself a copy? Or just dupe one for me? That sounds pretty awesome.--Gamedoctor21 20:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Anarchies can only spawn with barrel1 or barrel2. The nature of Anarchies, supported by the prefix string, is that of low accuracy. Of all the SMG barrels, barrel5 has the highest accuracy modifier. --Nagamarky 23:18, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Anarchies are affected by the title, which is what forces the lower accuracy, their prefix is generally Double, with the exception of Torgue Anarchies, which can be made with a material prefix. ---Some Person. gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight_none gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock2 gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc4_Double gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Torque2_Steel gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_LowAccuracy1_Anarchy got a desert anarchy btw on my dahl siren as well btw, tho its all, except material, parts 1 without scope and stock-.- this one here is the parts list of my best legit anarchy--Demonique 08:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) But Demonique, the parts listed in that "legit" anarchy contain a barrel 5. Anarchys only come in 1 and 2. ~ One random guy 11:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) But random guy, then i never had looted it did i? I know of 3 more legit barrel5 anarchy, one has a girlfriend on her xbox and she does not play online nor mods, and 2 are in a friends bank on his pc, and he as well does not play online (except with me), he as well spites duping and modding. as a note, if i had hacked me that anarchy id use sight2 and stock 5 as well as glorious gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_MachinePistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_machine_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_machine_pistol gd_weap_machine_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_machine_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_machine_pistol.mag.mag3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight2 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Prefix.Prefix_reload1_Vicious gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.Title_DamageLow1_Peashooter 16 5 0 63 This is my most favourite HACKED weapon, it is quite illegit without being too overpowered (tho it is quite a beast) this is for my 61 firefly as i wont use illegit guns before--Demonique 13:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Got a legit (better bloody well be; found in Armoury on offline Single Player) Hyperion 325Dmg, 11.3RoF machine pistol. It seems unfair to use it on those poor little Lance ballerinas. Awesome gun. IMonkoii 07:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) maybe the secret armory changed the part anarchies can spawn with -- [[User:Baalazmon|Baalazmon]] 14:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm still fairly sure that they can spawn with barrel three too although it gives low damage and about 38 accuracy (which is apparently the highest on legit anarchies). I'm going wtih barrels 1-3. Freed23 15:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ive seen (on this wiki) that they can spawn with barrels 1-3, 1-2. and also ive seen that max damage is 130, 164, and i have sveral anarchies that are better. i think secret armory changed the anarchy spawn parameters -- [[User:Baalazmon|Baalazmon'']] 15:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Even if it's on the wiki, that doesn't stop a weapon from being modded, so I still doubt barrel3. Fact still remains that what you are suggesting is the most accurate barrel on the least accurate variant. --Nagamarky 04:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, being on wiki is not a grantee. I saw Bladed Chimera on Chimera talk page with posted pic and full stats as if it is not modded. And funny thing is that Bladed Chimera is so oblivious modded that it can not work on 1.30 patch. Z.Zoric The only things i havent seen as anarchy are hyperion, maliwan and tediore, else all parts so far.... --Demonique 09:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) The other day I picked up a Maliwan 'Pestilent Justice'. 460Dmg, 1.#RoF, x4Corro. I was under the impression that the Pestilent prefix was reserved for the Defiler. Wot reckon? IMonkoii 07:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, IIRC Pestilent prefix is just for 4x corrosive. So it should not be Defiler only, but on the other hand Defiler and Hellfire are always Pestilent and Combustion. Z.Zoric Pestilent does seem to appear on x4 corrosive only. My primary anti-Lance shotgun is a Pestilent Crux I found while making a run for the armory, and I've seen the prefix show up on other weapons with x4. As Zoric said, since the Defiler is always x4, it is always Pestilent, and the same goes for the Hellfire and Combustion (I used to have a "Combustion SMG").--Skeve 14:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Tech prefixes appear when a weapon has enough elemental boosting parts, so it is basically a sign of how good a weapon boost their elemental effect Boo. thought I'd found something interesting. nevermind. back to the Armoury. Do need a better anarchy, going back to a previous topic. only started to use one recently having thought they were a bit sh*t. certainly makes mincemeat of Lance soldiers. And on the original question, it's possible that people see a better/equivalent wep than their modded one drop from Crawmerax, pick it up and jettison the mod. Would be nice if they said so though. IMonkoii 07:58, April 21, 2010 (UTC)